Second Chances
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: Those who are lucky are able to find that love but many of those who do lose it, much of the time torn apart by fate's cruel hand. But only those who are truly blessed get a second chance at it. Sequil to 'Requiem'. One-Shot for Yullen Week 2011!


**A/N: Do-doo-da-do~! YAY! Another Yullen Week entry is DONE! This is number eleven-YES! I REMEMBERED!-lol, anyway I'm quite happy with this one-Kinda surprising considering I was giddy and couldn't stop giggling while I was writing the first part-You'll see why that's incredibly screwed up-and pretty much sugar high for the rest-I'll tell you more on that at the bottom. For the record this does have a few refrences to my fic 'Requiem' so if you haven't read that some parts of this might be a bit confusing. I think most of you just want to read and probably think I'm wasting your time ^_^**

**Theme: Rebirth**

**Beta Reader: The ever so awesome Kirkland ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned DGM do you think Allen would've been able to LIVE this long! **

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Life goes on, even when love is lost and hearts are shattered into a thousand shards.

Time doesn't stand still, it doesn't wait and doesn't _stop_ for anyone.

Even the destroyer of time is subject to its laws.

He did what Tiedoll wanted long after the old man fell. He did what he knew was right and what he knew would be best for his friends.

He did what he knew Kanda would have wanted.

He held tight to the picture he'd been given the day of his lover's funeral, keeping it with him no matter where he was, what he was doing, seeing it as not only a memory of his lover, but also a memory of the general that had treated him as a son after Yuu fell.

It was his one constant and… it was the last thing he saw before he too fell into oblivion's embrace.

It had been a mission almost like any other with Lavi and Lenalee, the only difference being that their children were with them for the first time and, unbeknownst to any, the last they would ever be on with their 'uncle.'

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

The mission was supposed to be simple, just an everyday innocence retrieval. Only reason they'd been sent instead of a finder was because it was on their way back from Venice where they'd been on vacation.

The train ride passed without incident, Lavi and Lenalee's son tugging at Allen's long hair while the Brit merely stared out the window, a small smile on his lips as he allowed the child to do as he pleased.

Allen had allowed his hair to grow out so that it hung to his lower back when tied back into a low ponytail. He never told anyone, but those closest to him knew it was his way of honoring Kanda.

It wasn't that hard to tell, considering he hadn't been with anyone else in the fifteen years since the elder male's death.

Though the ride was quiet and nothing out of the ordinary happened, there was tension in the air. A heaviness that made it hard to breathe.

And no sooner had they gotten off the train did they discovered why.

A level four attacked instantly, aiming for the two children the exorcists followed. Allen was the first to react, drawing his sword and blocking the blow as the children stumbled back, not quite sure why their uncle had moved so quickly, or why their mother had suddenly activated her innocence.

"Time to die, exorcists," the akuma taunted, its voice like glass on their eardrums.

Allen waited for it to pause in its assault before lunging, bringing his blade up across its chest and effectively splitting it in two.

What he hadn't counted on was his eye activating and revealing the dozens of other akuma that had surrounded them.

It was too late when he had finally realized the level four was nothing but a distraction.

"Lenalee!" he cried, catching the distraught mother's attention just as most of the humans on the platform split in two, revealing their true forms.

Lavi drew his hammer and stepped between his wife and the akuma, blocking her and his beloved children from view, an expression of pure fury contorting his features.

No sooner had the flaming haired exorcist positioned himself than the akuma attacked.

Allen met the fray, hoping - _praying_ - to keep what remained of his family safe as the akuma fired, one after the other. He blocked most of their bullets with his sword and Lavi blocked the rest with his hammer.

A millisecond later when the demons were forced to pause in their assault, Lenalee leapt into the air, her movements rivaling the grace of a dancer as she destroyed akuma after akuma, her dark boots a truly splendid sight to behold.

A serpent of fire appeared from nowhere, and Allen almost jumped out of his skin, not expecting it to have come so close.

"LAVI!"

"Oops," Lavi laughed, noticing the glare the younger man was shooting his way.

Allen truly wanted to punch him, but there were much more important things to take care of.

He put his silver mask in place and lunged into the fray of akuma, taking them head on, slashing and cutting with his sword and using his cloak as both a shield and weapon when his blade was otherwise engaged.

The cloud of enemies quickly dispersed, either falling to the exorcists or fleeing for their lives, only to be taken out from behind.

Allen took off after a level three that was attempting to flee, but no sooner had he turned the corner and disappeared from the other's sight, than he came face to face with another level four.

His eyes widened and his blade came down on the akuma…

Just as its talons ripped into his stomach.

He leaned against the wall as the akuma turned to dust. He bit his lip as hard as he could, trying to keep the scream that clawed its way up his throat from breaking. Blood flooded his mouth, sliding down his chin from one corner, staining the pale flesh.

Unimaginable agony ripped through his body as his blood flowed freely, staining his exorcist's jacket. It was all he could do to slowly lower himself to the ground instead of falling the way his body seemed to want to.

The attack was so sudden; his mind still hadn't registered why there was so much pain and why the ground around him was slowly becoming red with blood. He could feel his body getting heavier and heavier, and that's when his silver eyes widened in shock and understanding.

"K-Kanda…" he choked out, grasping the picture in his pocket as a sad half smile came to his lips, "Looks like… I'll be with you… soon."

His hand fell from his pocket, the picture of his seventeen year old self and his long lost love following close behind. His smile grew ever so slightly. He didn't mind dying this way, cut down in the heat of battle just like his beloved.

It had been fifteen years since his lover's fall and he'd held strong, vowing to keep moving until oblivion claimed him…

And that's exactly what he'd done, despite the pain each day brought with it.

He stared down at the picture as his strength continued to bleed away, each breath bringing him closer and closer to sweet oblivion. He could almost feel the warm embrace he'd missed for so long. His eyes drifted closed and his last breath left him in a whisper of words, though the sad half smile remained etched into his features even as death embraced him.

Lenalee was the one who found him there, pointed in that direction by her daughter who had told them his final words: _'Kanda, I'm coming.'_

She felt tears flood her eyes, and it was all she could do not to scream in agonizing heartache.

His long white hair hung loose around his shoulders, having come undone sometime during the battle. His exorcist jacket was torn, the front dyed crimson by the blood that flowed from the jagged wound in his stomach, and she had little doubt that it was where the blood on the ground had come from.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't even look before burying her face in Lavi's chest, sobs shaking her frame as her tears fell from her eyes.

Lavi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could as he took in the sight as well.

The first thing he noticed was the peaceful expression that had come to the younger man's features, despite the blood that had dripped down his chil. He had to admit, his best friend hadn't looked so at ease in years. It was almost like a glimpse of the old Allen, the one that had disappeared after Kanda's death.

He bit down on his lower lip, trying desperately to fight back tears of his own as he clutched the still sobbing Lenalee as tightly as he could.

"So long, Buddy," he said, usual grin coming to his lips despite the crystalline tears that were clearly visible in his eye. His gaze was locked on the sketch as he spoke, his voice choked with emotion as he stared at the image of his two best friends, remembering the moment it held and gripping the memory like a vice, "Say hello to Yuu-chan for me."

He buried his face in Lenalee's hair and let a few tears fall, "They're together now, Lena," he said, not quite sure if he was trying to comfort her... or himself.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Time passes, times change, and the world moves on, the deaths of friends, of family going unnoticed by the rest of humanity no matter how much they meant to someone.

People die, by murder, illness, accidents, or giving one's life for the good of another.

It's a cruel truth, one that most wish they could deny but it is truly life's only guarantee. It's what makes life so precious, what makes love so special, the possibility that you'll never find that _one_.

The one your soul is meant for.

Those who are lucky are able to find that love but most people don't and many of those who do lose it, much of the time torn apart by fate's cruel hand.

But only those who are truly blessed get a second chance at it.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen had never been able to explain it, the reason behind looking at everyone as closely as possible, as though searching for something. Throughout his life he'd felt a sense of familiarity in certain situations and when meeting new people.

When he met Lenalee Lee at the age of six, he'd instantly clung to her like a lifeline, trusting her to look after him and seeing her as a big sister despite how shy he was around everyone else.

When he'd first met her elder brother, Komui, a few days later, he'd felt comfortable despite the way he threatened anyone who got too close to his beloved baby sister.

When he'd met Lavi Bookman at the age of nine, the two of them became inseparable within the first few days of knowing each other, and, within a week they were getting into trouble. Most of the time it resulted in Allen hiding behind Lenalee so that the people he and Lavi angered wouldn't be able to get to him.

True to form, they never did when she was around.

When he met Froi Tiedoll at twelve, he felt like he'd found a long lost father.

The thing was, he never found _what_ he was looking for in any of them. He'd found family and friends but something deep inside said what he was looking for was something much more precious, much more… _real_.

When he met Kanda Yuu at age sixteen…

He stopped looking.

They hated each other from the start, automatically slipping into a routine of insults and arguments that more often than not escalated into all out brawls between the two, and yet it felt so _right_.

The heated arguments, the loathing glances, the electric tension that hung in the air whenever they were within _yards_ of each other.

The strangest thing was the fact that, no matter what was between them, they always knew when the other was close.

But, despite the pointless quarrels and apparent hatred, it was clear to everyone how they felt for each other - even if they themselves were oblivious to such things. It could be seen in the way Kanda looked at Allen, the possessiveness in his eyes like smoldering fire, how he'd radiate murderous intent when anyone so much as _looked_ at the boy when he was around.

Allen was a bit more obvious, though they were both too dense to realize it. His true fillings could be seen in the way he stared at the Japanese when he thought no one was looking, the way he'd pout every time someone flirted with the Japanese male and the way it was usually Kanda he sought when things got tough.

So it was no surprise when the two of them ended up together.

But no one ever expected _Kanda_ to make the first move, although, the confession was just what one would have expected from him.

Allen hadn't known what to think when he found himself pinned to the wall, both hands held above his head by one of Kanda's.

He gulped, tugging at his hands in a vain attempt to free them from the elder's strong grip. He didn't like the way Kanda's eyes, which had been dark with hate a moment ago, were almost black with something much different and the way his full lips, once pulled back in a snarl of hate were now set in an almost - _dare he think it _- _seductive_ smirk.

"What's the matter, Moyashi?" the elder all but purred and Allen felt a slight blush enter his cheeks at the tone, "Are you getting nervous?"

Allen's blush deepened.

He could feel Kanda's breath on his lips as he spoke, and it sent a trill of electricity through him as a shiver shook his slim frame.

"K-Kanda," he stuttered, looking away in an attempt to hide his blush, "Wha-what're you d-doing?"

Kanda hummed thoughtfully, smirk widening as the albino squirmed in his grasp, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Allen's eyes widened, blush growing even darker as an image flashed in his mind's eye, an image of Kanda closing the small distance between them and capturing his lips.

"I see you've figured it out."

"Wha-?"

Before the word completely left his throat, Kanda's lips were on his.

His eyes widened, the feel of the other's slightly chapped lips against his own sending a thrill through him that made it impossible to so much as breathe.

Kanda growled at the lack of reaction and nipped violently at the younger's lower lip, eliciting a soft whimper. He licked at the boy's lips to soothe the pain, humming in approval as the younger hesitantly parted his lips, allowing him access to his moist cavern.

The kiss started slow, sweet, and slightly confused as Kanda slowly mapped out the boy's mouth, growing used to the addicting sweet taste while Allen hesitantly moved his tongue against his, but soon the intensity changed, becoming fierce and desperate as Kanda released the younger male's hands in favor of wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close, while Allen's snaked around the elder's neck.

Allen could feel tears starting to form, trying to escape from his closed eyes as the kiss became desperate.

This didn't feel like a first kiss by any means. The passion, the burning intensity that sent trills of burning longing through his veins and the feeling of fulfillment that came with it was far too real. It was more like they'd been starved of each other for years and had finally been reunited after a lifetime of seperation, a lifetime of starvation that was at last being fulfilled by the other's touch.

_'I've missed you.'_

Allen didn't know where the thought came from but, as Kanda kissed him and tears fell from his eyes, he didn't - _couldn't_ - seem care, and he knew that this is what he'd longed for, what his heart had been hoping for when he felt that familiarity, that déjà vu he'd felt so many times in his life only to feel a mixture of sorrow and happiness as he found another friend or family member instead of _this_.

The need for oxygen was quickly overcoming them both, and they reluctantly parted, neither wanting to abandon the feeling of salvation that had taken hold.

"Moyashi…?" Kanda whispered breathlessly, brows knitting together in confusion as his tongue darted out to lick away one of the boy's tears, unable to understand why the boy was crying and almost _afraid_ that he was going to be pushed away.

Allen slowly opened his lust darkened eyes, "Y-yeah?"

"You okay?"

His eyes clouded over with confusion before a brilliant grin came to his features and he tightened his grip on the elder's neck, "I'm just perfect."

Kanda grinned and pulled Allen in for another earth-shattering kiss.

Something deep down inside was screaming at him to hold the albino as close as humanly possible and never let go.

And he was hell bent on listening to it, no matter what the price.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Okay, well to explain the sugar high I mentioned; yesterday was my eighteenth B-Day, the rents took me to dinner and let me have coca cola-the _only_ thing that can completely obliterate my sugar indurance-and on top of that they also bought me a nice slice of fudge from a candy shop at the Freemont Hotel and casino-I live in vegas-so combine that with the copious ammounts of pepsi I'd already dank and you have one _HELL_ of a sugar high demon... and a very frightened fox. Anyway that's what gave birth to this so I'll let you guys be the judge of whether or not I should ever be allowed to write on a sugar high again ^_^**

**Thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoyed. _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
